


The hole

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes it pays to be sloppy.





	The hole

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-07-19

''Niou!''

The trickster stopped running laps and obediently, if pompously, strutted over.

''Yes, boss?''

Yukimura raised an eyebrow before deciding it wasn't worth the effort.

''There's a hole in your jersey again.''

Niou looked about but didn't get lucky.

''Where?''

''Just be sure to handle it until this weekend I'm not letting you play otherwise. And finally refrain from bringing screwdrivers to practice. No matter which size.''

When Yukimura walked off Niou couldn't help grinning like mad, having finally connected all the dots. Though one thing was for sure, his captain had a unique place to look at on his players bodies.

Puri.


End file.
